


AU for Jason Todd and Bucky Barnes

by Red_Dead



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, Crossover, DC/Marvel - Freeform, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a girl who picked from the list of things she wanted from tumblr....it was for her birthday...and she picked some...interesting things, so here it is....</p><p>AU:</p><p>Bucky returns to Gotham to find out about the whereabouts of his parents. Instead he run's into a brat who's causing problems for Batman.</p><p>Warning, sex and what not....read the tags...<br/>Also, Comments would be wonderful thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU for Jason Todd and Bucky Barnes

____UN BETA'd____Sorry.....

22\. Secret Sibling AU

He was five years old when the people came and took him away from his family. All he could remember, was his mother crying and his father being hauled off to jail. All Bucky could do, was feel hatred and disgust that his mother didn’t try harder to get him back. That his father wasn’t one from those picture book stories that tended to care for their children. He was angry for a very long time.

Being angry wasn’t the best thing for Bucky, it got him into trouble. Lots of trouble that bounced him from house to house. He just couldn’t wait till he hit 18 and when he did, he enlisted into the Army. It was his way to let out that pent up rage, taking it out one someone without getting in too much trouble over it. After all, shooting people was part of his “job” now. He just didn’t intend on making it a living.

Bucky’s marks in the Army were high. He was awarded with the purple heart, for his act of courage under fire. At age 20, he saved his platoon from an ambush attack. He made his way into enemy territory and took out 13 men single handily. He was quickly promoted by his two higher ups,  Captain Steve “America” Rodgers and General Nick Fury.

Bucky liked Steve better then Fury and day, but what the hell, the two made things easier for him. Not only that, it gave him access to things that he always wanted.  More so, trying to find his family. He still wanted answers to his question. That question was….”Why?”

8888

“Bucky? What’s the matter? You seem overly frustrated from some reason?“

Bucky grumbled underneath his breath as he poured himself a cup of cold coffee. Steve sighed as he returned to his paper, trying to ignore his younger roommate. The problem wasn’t going away. Bucky was a growing threat to Steve’s wonderful morning.

“If you want to talk, I am here you know? I’m not some plant you forget to water everyday…”

Bucky smiled, raising an eyebrow over at Steve, while taking a drink.

“You’re chatty today. What’s the story?”

Steve sighed, pulling out a yellow envelope from his newspaper. Bucky looked at it, not to sure what Steve held in his hands.

“I know you’ve been looking around for your mom and dad. So I asked Tony to help me look for you.”

Bucky lowered his eyes. Steve couldn’t tell if that look was of longing or if he was going to get his throat slit while he was sleeping.

“You went to Tony, for help…You slept with him didn’t you?”

Steve closed his newspaper and got up, handing the yellow envelop over to Bucky.

“It’s up to you to look at it. It’s not my preference to kiss and tell.”

Bucky grabbed the paper, looking at it. Steve walked passed him, leaving Bucky alone to his own devices.

888888

Bucky was not expecting to get an answer from his mother or his father. Not anymore. Not when he was standing at their graves. The anger that he once had, seemed to have melted away. He couldn’t be mad at someone who was dead. There was nothing he could do about it now. Just have unanswered questions in his life.

His mind wondered, playing over the dates. His father died when he was 10, his mother when he was 11. He started to hate himself more, now knowing the truth that they died when he was a boy and all that anger he had was beyond misplaced.

“Who the hell are you?”

Bucky turned his head around, a youth glanced up at him. His eyes looked dead and full of anger.

“What?”

The youth narrowed his eyes.

“Are you deaf or something? Who the hell are you?”

That hit Bucky rather hard. He glanced back over at the grave, his eyes down casted.

“I guess I’m no one….and who are you supposed to be?”

The youth glanced away, his empty eyes still flickered with rage.

“Legally, I’m dead. So I guess we are in the same boat.”

“What?”

“Nothing…the names Jason…”

The “kid” was a rather strange one.

“So what’s a kid like you doing here alone in a graveyard.”

This “Jason” fellow narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not a kid. Stopped being one three years ago.”

“OK, Jason….I’m Bucky…”

The look in Jason’s eyes went from dead to an automatic spark. Of what, Bucky couldn’t tell what. Jason’s eyes fell onto Bucky’s dog tags.

“So how long have you been in the Army for?”

Bucky sure what was going on, but he went along with the kid.

“The moment I turned 18, so about 7 years now.”

“So your 24? Cool, I’m 19.”

“You are a strange once, aren’t you….”

Jason placed his hand over his head.

“Oh, you have no idea. Let’s go somewhere less…gloomy…”

Bucky put his hands in his pocket, not sure what the hell was going on at all, but it seemed like the kid did.

“I should follow you why?”

Jason glanced over at a crypt and giggled a bit, which caused Bucky to be on a bit more edge.

“Because it’s Gotham, you don’t know what goes on at night around here. Besides, I need to get out of here before Batman shows up.”

“Batman….OK…I thought you weren’t a kid anymore, to believe in a Myth like that…”

“Myth….right….let’s go now….we have about, oh I don’t know…”

Jason glanced at his watch.

“About 48 minutes to get the hell out of here.”

This set off alarms in Bucky. He’s been in the Army way too long to know the signs of a problem.

“Why, did you set a bomb or something.”

Jason smiled like a sly fox.

“Maybe…”

“Oh you little fucker…”

Bucky was looking around, wondering where the hell the bomb would be. Jason started walking away.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a calling card. No one will get hurt. That is, if we get out of here, no one will get hurt.”

Jason started running off, with Bucky close behind him.

“Are you crazy?”

“Have been since a dip in the pit…”

“Pit, what pit?”

A large explosion when off behind them. The thrill made Bucky’s heart race. It brought back the explosions he experienced while he was overseas. It was almost exciting. After all, Bucky wasn’t the type to fall back on the PSTD like most war vets did. He just could still function, while others could not. They broke down somewhere along the way, not accepting it.

“What the hell?”

He followed the kid, who made his way over to a red Ninja bike. Jason climbed on, gesturing Bucky to join him.

“You coming or what? I don’t think you want to explain this to Batman, now do you?”

Bucky jumped on, out of instinct mind you, also mild curiosity.

“Where’d you get the bike?”

Jason giggled, placing a helmate on his head.

“I stole it…and updated it…”

Jason kicked the stand and turned the throttle. Bucky was slightly impressed, the kid knew his stuff. He held on to the younger man, feeling that the clothing he was wearing was concealing how ripped the youth was. Bucky turned his head to an engine roaring, speeding up to them. A dark vehicle approached in a speed he hadn’t seen before for an armored vehicle.

“I think I want off now….”

“Sorry Bucky, not going to happen!”

The two yelled at each other, the black vehicle now side by side. The widows rolled away to bring show the driver. A man in a bat suit.

“OH SHIT!”

“Told you he’s real…”

Jason glanced over at the man in the car, his eyes wavered for a bit, before turning back to the road. A smile crossed his face as he flipped a switch on his handle bars. An explosion went off, causing the vehicle to stop to avoid the blast and the whole it made into the concrete. Jason took the Ninja bike down an interstate, leaving the man once known as a myth to Bucky, gone in the dust.

“Is that IT?”

Bucky looked behind him, still lost and confused about how quickly everything went.

Jason slowed down, so he didn’t have to yell as hard back at his passenger.

“Well, normally he’d try to follow me, but old Bat’s there has to deal with a lot more than just a few explosions.”

Bucky turned his attention back to the youth driving. He frowned, still lost by the whole thing.

“Mind explaining?”

“The bomb had a short range EP charge mode. So it shut down his engine and anything else electronic  in the area there.”

“Then how was your bike not suffering from the effects?”

Jason leaned back into the man.

“It’s a secret.”

Jason pulled off and made his way down to an abandoned ware house. It look shriveled and ran down. He pulled up to it and clicked another button on his handle bar. The floor raised up and Jason drove into the warehouse, driving down deeper into the underground tunnel.

Bucky was really starting to wondering how this kid got connections and how safe he was with this kid. This guy sure made life interesting on an already sour note of a day he was having.

The bike slowed and Jason rested it back down on the kick stand. Bucky got off and stretched his legs. He looked around the area, amazed by the space and technology in the area. He gave out a little whistle.

“Where does someone like you get something like this?”

Jason pulled off his helmate, smiling a bit.

“The less you know, the better.”

Bucky shifted his shoulders, glancing over at the teen.

“Yeah, sure. Says the guy who took me to his special hideout place.”

Jason got off his bike and started to make his way over to a staircase. He motioned for Bucky to follow him and he did. The two went up, Jason already know the way well enough, while Bucky looked around the room as much as he possibly could.

“Don’t worry. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it at the graveyard.”

“That makes me feels so assured.”

Jason opened up the door that entered an underground flat. Bucky was quite impressed.

“Damn, the US isn’t paying you, is it?”

“Nope, Al Ghul’s pay grade is next to nothing.”

Bucky smiled. He knew that name. He had a few run in’s with Ra’s Al Ghul’s family.

“So who did you have to fuck to get digs like this?”

Jason glanced over, a frown on his face.

“Who I fucked isn’t your business. It’s between me and the person I choose to be with. Nothing to brag about.”

Bucky found the couch and sat down on it.

“I get it, you’re not the type to kiss and tell. That’s rather rare these days.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“No, I just believe people who flaunt who’ve they’ve slept with are rather low life scum bags. They have nothing better to do but dig at another person for who can up one another by sleeping their way up to the top.”

The youth opened up a carbonate and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Jack. He brought it over and handed a cup over to Bucky, who took it with caution. He eyed the teen.

“Aren’t you underage?”

Jason opened it up and poured both Bucky and himself a glass. The teen giggled.

“Really? After everything I’ve done within a few hours and you are questioning my drinking age…”

Jason took a seat a crossed from Bucky, placing the Jack on the table. The youth relaxed into his chair. Bucky wished he could be so relaxed. Jason took a sip of his drink, sighing into the couch as if he was one with it.

“What brings you here to Gotham?”

“Dead family members…”

“Oh, so I take it you talked much. Find anything interesting?”

“Other than from meeting you, no.”

Jason couldn’t help but play with his cup as he glanced over at Bucky. It seemed like he like that answer. Bucky wondered how well his flirting was going.

“If you have any questions, I’ll try to answer them for you.”

“So…What’s with your beef with the Batman?”

“Too soon to ask me that question…”

Bucky went at his drink, downing it in one gulp, before grabbing for the Jack and pouring himself another glass. It took another downed drink for Bucky to find the nerve to relax.

“Then why did you take me with you?”

Jason smiled. He leaned forward, eyeing the man before him.

“You looked rather fun, so I thought I’d take you with me. That is, if you came along with me or not.”

Bucky started to shift a bit. He couldn’t tell if it was getting hot in the room or if it was him. The smile Jason was giving him was seductive.

“Fun huh? Am I not boring you?”

Jason downed his Jack. His eyes growing a bit heavy from the effect of the alcohol.

“It will be fun, as long as it’s mutual. I won’t take advantage of you if you’re not interested.”

Bucky smiled. He was a bit shaky. After all, he was way out of his comfort zone. Not only that, but he was most likely sitting a crossed from a major assassin who had moral standards when it came to sex.

“I’m very interested.”

Jason giggled.

“I guessed as much. The ride over here wasn’t that bad. Not much gets you off now does it?”

The youth made his way off the couch and walked towards Bucky.

“I get excited easily.”

8888

18\. Incest AU

Jason placed himself between Bucky’s legs. The older man wasn’t really planning to have his day end up getting laid. Then again, he wasn’t planning on doing anything but willow over some graves stones of people he hardly knew. People he vaguely called family.

He watched as Jason’s large hands, unbuckled his belt with ease. It was almost like magic watching him work. Jason slowly pulled the belt away and tossed it to the side. He next started to pull away at the button and zipper that held back a growing bulge in Bucky’s pants. Jason made his way over to the man’s pant and pulled them down to his ankles.

Bucky started to blush when Jason started giggling.

“Never took you for a Sponge Bob fan…”

“Is that a problem?”

Jason glanced up, grabbing Bucky’s eyes while at the same time, pulling down his boxers.

“Not at all.”

Bucky’s cock flopped out once it was freed. The youth smiled as he saw it throbbing. With his hands, Jason grabbed the member and slowly started to pump. The motion made Bucky’s breath catch. His hand gripped around the cup in his hand. The man knew his stuff, the hand job was setting him on edge.

Jason took the tip of his thumb and brushed it over the tip of Bucky’s cock. Pre-come was already starting to fall. Jason leaned forward, trailing up a vain from Bucky’s balls, up his shaft, to the tip. He was enjoying this too.

Bucky watched with lustful eyes. He watched how Jason teased him, licking up, sucking the tip just softly. He then watched as the youth went deeper, passed his head to his shaft. Bucky pulled his head back to let out a moan. His free hand found Jason’s black hair and gripped it, pulling Jason deeper towards him.

Jason let him do it too. He’d bob his head, going deeper with every thrust. He’d suck harder and use his tongue in every way he could, with what room his cock would allow. Jason was being deep throated and he loved it. With his own free hand, he found Bucky’s balls and started to squeeze them. The noise that escaped Bucky’s mouth made Jason want to move faster and take him deeper. It was like he knew the man was close to the edge.

The release was quick and unwarned. It was almost even a surprise to Bucky himself. Jason was throat deep with his cock. The load was traveling down his throat. Jason pulled away, swallowing down as much as he could. He pulled away, release the cock from his mouth.

Bucky returned from his high and leaned over. His hand was still on top of Jason’s head, pulling his hair. Bucky pulled Jason up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jason cracked out a smile at the sudden change. With his mouth open, Bucky shoved his own tongue into Jason’s mouth. It was kind of erotic that he could taste his own come in someone else’s mouth.  

Jason startled Bucky, which made Bucky very aware how much Jason was still very dressed. He wanted those clothes off now.

Jason pulled away to take off his shirt, while Bucky made quick work at the teen’s belt. Once the belt was gone, the pants seemed to be easily peeled off. It almost disappointed Bucky that the boy didn’t have any embracing underwear, but the thought quickly vanished when he saw the hard cock he was sporting. He now felt guilty about how neglected it was this whole time.

Jason was taken back when a hand gripped at his base. He leaned forward into the man’s neck, panting with every pull Bucky was giving him. He was well aware of Bucky’s free hand being placed firmly on his ass. He was not ready for what Bucky had in mind.

Bucky wanted that cock in his mouth now, but he didn’t feel like kneeling to get it. So he lifted the teen up, almost throwing him over his shoulder. The sudden shock of it all made Jason almost collapse under his own weight. His cock was pulled into Bucky’s warm mouth, with no teasing or preparation. He could feel the bastard smiling at the cries that escaped from Jason’s lips.

With a hand now free, Bucky made his way over to Jason’s ass. His finger’s guided over to his hole. He was now bobbing his head at a speed that seemed to please Jason. He slowly traced around Jason’s hole, causing the boy to arch and thrust deeper into the older man’s mouth. He slowly pushed one finger in, then another. He scissored the two fingers, pushing deeper, stretching and pulling. When he entered the third and fourth, the crying grew louder in Jason. With the last cry, the teen released in his mouth.

Bucky pulled out his hand and pulled out Jason’s cock form his mouth too. He had to control his coughing. The teen leaned forward, whipping away his come from the man’s mouth.

“I’m sorry I should have warned you.”

Jason once again, statled the man, this time skin on skin was less irriting. Bucky smiled, lifting the teen up and throwing him down on the couch. Jason giggled at the change of position. Bucky leaned on top of Jason, placing himself between the teen’s legs. Jason’s chest was raising up and down, his skin was flushed. Bucky pumped his own member, bringing it to a hard stiff, before placing the tip at the base of Jason’s hole. He pushed and guided his cock slowly into the tight space. He pushed in slowly, as Jason started to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist.

Jason held in his breath, feeling the stretch and pull. He was feeling whole and hot. He took his long arms and wrapped them around Bucky’s neck as the older man pushed deeper into him. He was going slow for Jason, so he could adjust to his huge, bulging cock. He closed his eyes, taking in the pain and the ecstasy at the same time. It almost seemed like forever before it felt like he was fully seated into Jason’s ass.

Bucky felt the tightness relax, before he started to move slowly. The noise Jason made, seemed to be amplified even more. It was making him want to move faster, just to hear what other noises the youth would make. Before he knew it, Jason was trying to match his rhythm.  Pushing and pulling. It soon became stronger, faster, deeper.

The cries Jason made as Bucky hit his prostate over and over again was majestic. With every hit, was a different sound. The youth pulled his head forward, trying to gain his composer, but failing.

Bucky felt sharp finger nails drag a crossed his back. It was throwing him over the edge and he didn’t want it to stop. With a few quick thrusts, he pushed in deep and Jason pulled him in deeper. He came again, this time deep inside. Bucky collapsed, not even bothering to pull out. He left his dick deep inside the tight warmth.  It wasn’t long before Jason started to slowly fuck himself of Bucky’s cock again. It seemed like he wasn’t done yet.

Jason was still hungry for more. He didn’t want it to end yet. He wasn’t satisfied yet. The movement he was making, was making Bucky hard again. He could feel it. It was a wonderful feeling. He was disappointed as the cock was pulled out of him, unplugging the seamen that was stored inside of him. Jason glanced up, ready to say something, before he was pulled up and moved. In his dazed state, he was close to being a rag doll.

Bucky pulled Jason close, watching as his come dripped out of Jason’s ass. It was almost pleasing.

He turned the teen around and laid him a crossed the couch arm rest, pulling apart the youth’s legs. He eyes gazed down at the hole he’d be fucking again, this time at a different angle. Bucky placed his cock in and watched how easily it went in. He was also please at how quick he was able to get it up again. He pushed in deep and slow. He watched as Jason pushed back and trusted forward. He found it somewhat cute that while he was fucking Jason, Jason was getting himself off on the couch.

The slow movement’s faded. Speed was now the factor. He pushed in, deep and hard. His come made thing slick and easier for him to thrust over and over again. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s legs, pulling them up around him, he was able to push in deeper, thrust harder into Jason. The youth before him was now just a whimpering mess. Whatever thought process he did have, wasn’t much. All that Jason really knew and cared for that moment, was that he was being used and abused.

Once again, Bucky left off with some quick movements, coming deeper inside the youth. He lowered his legs down and leaned forward, still very much balls deep. He wasn’t done yet, even if he was spent. He’d give slow thrusts, hitting on the spot that made Jason scream. It wasn’t long before Jason came as well. His seed dotted the couch he rubbed his cock on.

Bucky didn’t want to move. Not yet. He just wanted to stay in that spot. Feel his seed swim around him. It was Jason who made him move. The youth pulled away, freeing Bucky’s soft cock. He watched as Jason made his way a crossed the room to the restroom. The teen glanced back over at him, his eyes still full of lust.

“If you stay around for little bit longer, we can have another go around.”

Bucky raised an eye brow.

“I don’t think I have an option in the matter, do I?”

Jason giggled.

“No you don’t. I just want to grab my toys, then we can start the fun again.”

“Toys huh? I could only imagine what you have in that collection of yours.”

Bucky watched as Jason vanished behind the door, leaving him to pick up the scattered clothing. Yes he was drained, but the thought of another go at Jason kinda put a kick in his step. Bucky couldn’t believe things were going so well for him.

He grabbed his pants and noticed something was strange. The yellow envelop he had was missing. It didn’t take very long for him to guess who took it. Bucky got up and walked on over to the bathroom.  

With a knock to the door he opened it up and walked in on Jason burning the envelope. For a moment, Bucky was filled with rage and made his way over to Jason, grabbing his hand and throwing him against the wall. The envelope was all but destroyed.

“What the hell do you think you are doing!?”

Jason didn’t falter from his gaze that he held with Bucky, a small smile formed.

“I thought you said you were no one. What purpose do you need that paper for now?”

Bucky let go of Jason, leaving the youth to glance at the remains of the paper.

“So, I take it you want to leave now….no round three?”

Bucky turned, huffing a bit.

“Like I said before hand, I don’t think I have an option in the matter….”

Jason walked on over and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to role play a bit.”

Bucky decided it was best to play along. The anger sure gave him a new sense of purpose to go after Jason this time around. Over some stupid paper.

“Alright…what would you like to play?”

“Call me “little brother…””

Bucky held back a smile, he turned around and used his strength to pick up the man. Jason was almost taken back about how strong Bucky really was, making rethink a few things. The last time he was lifted up that high, was when he was still a child.

“I think it’s time for my little brother to go to bed. I recall you telling me you had some toys that we could play with.”

Think kink was hot, but not like Jason was his real brother any ways. Might as well enjoy the new positions while it lasted. Bucky followed Jason’s silent points, leading him to his “little brothers” room. Bucky decided he shouldn’t be too angry at all with Jason. After all, if he wanted to, he could ask Steve to give it to him again. Just right now, he was more interested in the fuck he was going to give to his bad little brother.

 

8888

Tony humped as he looked at the screen. Both Steve and Bucky turned their attention towards him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yes, what’s wrong in deed? Your family’s information has been altered.”

Bucky moved around to look at the screen, just seeing his parent’s name and a few little notes on the side that were next to nothing meaningless.

“What do you mean altered?”

Tony glanced up at Bucky from his seat, a deep frown appeared on his face.

“Well, the documents I gave you said you had a “sibling”. Now the information seems to be erased, not even my programs can cut the hack.”

“Did you catch the name by any chance?”

Steve was rather interested now. A mystery needed to be solved.

“Yes, it was Jason I believe. But he was declared dead almost three years ago. He died over seas when he was but a boy.”

Bucky swallowed hard. His mind was blown. Did he really just  fuck his little brother two weeks ago? On multiple occasions?

Steve patted his friends back, assuming Bucky’s hard swallow was him holding back tears.

“You ok? I’m sorry for your loss.”

Bucky smiled, before making an answer.

“I’m alright. I hardly knew any of them as family anyways…”

Bucky was going to go back to Gotham and have a long talk with Jason. He assumed the little bastard knew from the start that he was his brother. The moment he said his name is what gave it away to Jason. That sly little fox. Bucky turned away and made his way out the door. He kept walking, praying to whomever was listening, that he didn’t kiss and tell about his adventures in Gotham. His mind was starting to stray off into the gutter again and strangely it didn’t bother him as much as it should have. It just made the whole thing 10 times more sexier.

__end


End file.
